


Bloodsport

by shesakicker



Series: Volcanoes Melt You Down [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesakicker/pseuds/shesakicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin clues in on his magic being a very big pervert for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> Big win for mpoetess who fixed my odd little grammar quirks.. And I once again recommend a song to listen to while reading, this time [Bloodsport by Sneaker Pimps](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nenkchje50w).

Merlin couldn't rightly place _when_ exactly the dreams started, to be honest. He just knew that they'd been going on for a bit too long for his tastes. He wasn't a _boy_ anymore, after all. It was just embarrassing to need to change the linen every morning because of those sorts of _dreams_.

And if it wasn't bad enough, the subject of them couldn't be further than his ideal bedmate. While he might like Arthur on certain levels, he certainly had no wish to do any of those kinds of things with him.

Not to mention how difficult it was to look the man in the eye after dreaming about buggering him over the edge of the table where Arthur took his breakfast. That made for some very... interesting mornings to be sure.

Sometimes those mornings, though, he could swear that Arthur was acting just a bit different. Off his normal game when it came to bantering with Merlin. He would carry himself differently, almost as if he pulled a muscle sometime during the night. It was silly to think anything of it, he knew. It could easily be explained away as an old injury acting up or the fault of training too hard the previous day.

But Merlin had to wonder sometimes.

So, he tried asking Gaius a few carefully edited questions about the possibilities of dreams affecting real life. Not like--Morgana's dreams, but to perhaps travel in your sleep and _do_ something. What he got as an answer was one of Gauis' fearsome eyebrows raised at him and a very stern lecture about the dangers of attempting something as idiotic as that before summarily ending the discussion.

The lecture might have been more helpful if Merlin could figure out if he was actually doing it accidentally, but explaining everything was just too embarrassing to even try. He _could_ ask the dragon for advice, but--No. Just... no. Never. He didn't need that overgrown _lizard_ hearing about his dreams of _buggering_ the crown prince of Camelot. He'd probably go off about it being destined and Merlin would have to hurl himself off a cliff.

So, he was left on his own to try and research the ability. It was easier said than done, however. Gaius seemed to just _know_ when he tried to get at any of the books that might possibly hold the information he needed. Those eyebrows gave him powers, Merlin was almost certain of it.

It wasn't until the week before the King's birthday that the situation, as it were, came to a head. Arthur had caught wind of a magnificent buck in the forest just west of Camelot and he was determined to catch the damned thing as a gift. That seemed to mean he was going to drag Merlin out along with him.

Because Arthur was some sort of a sadist.

The only good part of it all was that the dreams seemed to stop when they were out there. At least, for the first two days, there hadn't been any embarrassing mornings after. Which gave Merlin hope that it was all in his head, perhaps and he just needed longer exposure to Arthur's prattish behavior in order to finally stop from having those sort of dreams.

Of course, his hopes were dashed the third evening. Merlin had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bedroll, far too exhausted from running about the woods and getting whacked in the face by tree branches.

The fact that the dream didn't start out in Arthur's chambers as they always did should have been a very big warning to Merlin that this wasn't, in fact, a real dream. But there was the usual fuzzy, unguarded feeling about all this that made it hard for him to do much more than notice that. It was as though he didn't have any of his normal nerves or common sense during these, and that allowed him the courage to do... things. Like that time with his tongue and the spanking.

He tried to crawl under his bed and die the morning after that.

But now wasn't the time for worries. He made his way over to where Arthur was just starting to doze off, kneeling down next to him. He simply watched Arthur for a moment before slowly pushing his blanket down with one hand and running his other along Arthur's neck and shoulder in a way that was attempting to keep him calm and relaxed about the whole thing. The last he'd ever want was Arthur to be afraid or unwilling.

Arthur's eyes shot open at the touch and he tried to sit up for a moment, looking around for an attacker and finding no one there but Merlin. He slowly released his hold on the sword at his side, looking past Merlin for a moment. "Merlin?" he whispered as if to see if he was still awake.

Merlin smiled faintly and ran his hand down the deep v of Arthur's shift, along his chest in response. He scooted over to lay on his side next to Arthur, moving his hand down to push the blanket off his chest and down onto his thighs for better access. Leaning in to kiss Arthur's neck, he kept up the light, gentle touches along Arthur's chest and stomach.

It wasn't exactly relaxed, but Arthur lay still during it. He continued to glance past Merlin from time to time as the touches started to drift below the waist of his breeches.

That wouldn't do at all. He was distracted by something and unable to enjoy himself.

Merlin kissed his neck again, pulling the blanket back up over Arthur's waist before slipping his hand under it to reach into Arthur's trousers and take hold of his already half hard prick. It was slightly better, at least.

He watched Arthur close his eyes and let his head fall back to bare more of his throat to the kisses. Exhaling slow and shaky, Arthur spread his legs just a little bit to give easier access there as well.

Closing his eyes as he moved his hand, Merlin couldn't help but press his own erection against Arthur's hip at the small noises he was making. He'd take care of himself soon enough, but Arthur was his priority. The slow rocking of Arthur's hips to match the movements of his hand was enough to keep him content with the position they were in.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Arthur was gripping the bedroll beneath him, mouth open in a silent gasp. His eyes were shut tight in concentration of not making any more noises that could alert someone to what was going on there. It was only a few minutes before he was rocking himself into Merlin's hand faster and more urgently. Merlin tightened his hand to the right amount of tightness and friction that he knew, after so many nights of this, Arthur enjoyed.

Merlin kissed his throat again, humming something in encouragement. He brushed his lips over Arthur's jaw as well, watching his face for each little flicker of emotion during this. He hadn't really expected Arthur to turn his head into that kiss, blindly searching for something more substantial than a kiss on the jaw. It was different than any of the times they'd done this before, but that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

He took the opportunity to kiss Arthur on the lips, deepening it quickly as Arthur groaned and twisted to meet him.

"_Yes_," Arthur muttered against his lips, finally making the noises Merlin wanted so badly. He rocked his hips harder, trying to reach his completion faster and faster now.

Merlin grinned, kissing him again and obliging in speeding up his hand. "C'mon," he said, getting an odd echo as he did.

Arthur whimpered one last time as he tensed up and made a mess of the blanket and his trousers. That didn't stop Merlin from slowly and gently moving his hand until Arthur had finished completely. Then he took the time to rub himself against Arthur's hip, kissing his neck again.

He pushed gently on Arthur's hip, encouraging him to turn over onto his stomach. "Please, Arthur..."

There was that odd echo again.

Instead of going as easily as he normally did, Arthur stiffened up and looked past him intently. "_What_?"

Merlin sat up, turning to follow his gaze to where he was, still on his bedroll.

Oh.

That ended the fuzziness as Merlin opened his eyes, gasping at the suddenness of waking up. He stared up at the sky for a moment as the panic that never happened in the dreams hit him and he looked over at Arthur to find a mirror image of embarrassed horror.

"_What?!_"


End file.
